


calm along the shore.

by Anotheroliveinthehouse



Series: OHSHC One Shots [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Tension, a touch of angst but not really, and by short I mean over four thousand words, original draft for another work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotheroliveinthehouse/pseuds/Anotheroliveinthehouse
Summary: Months without talking and an odd rift between them. Yet they meet together like waves, calm along the shore.
Relationships: Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya
Series: OHSHC One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	calm along the shore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a draft from my main story Cuff Links that isn't my best writing but I liked it too much to completely delete or abandon it. Cuff Links has truly been a journey and really didn't expect it to turn into what it is now. In fact, this was supposed to be chapter 2, not 12 (as this is taking place where/when chapter 12 will be taking place). This draft was written all the way back in July 2019 during the week I did nothing but write the beginnings of Cuff Links. I've mostly cut out anything related to Cuff Links for this specific story so that it can be stand-alone, but I thought some of you might be interested in knowing the history.
> 
> On Tumblr I said I was on hiatus, which I am . . . but I felt bad for not getting something out there. So I decided that it could be good to post a little one-shot thingy. The next chapter of Cuff Links will be up towards the middle of May (I know a it's a really long time so I thought I'd compensate).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The night was calm along the shore. The public beaches had become deserted further down the coast. There were no longer happy shouts from children running through the water or the laughter from the parents. It was nothing but the constant ebb and flow of the waves. The tide had gone out again leaving a particularly wide expanse of beach. There were odd dark bits sticking out of the pale yellow sand. Mostly shells and rocks that tumbled out of the deeper sea. Though, one couldn’t be too careful even on a private beach. Who knows what might come out of the ocean and wash up on shore. Broken glass bottles were the least of your worries.

Kyoya stood shoe-less in the water enjoying the waves lapping at his shins. He stared off into the distance where the moon shone in the sky like a pearl. It hung low, lower than usual. Illuminating the dark water and highlighting the foam from the waves. It was bright enough to give ample lighting in his surroundings. He could see if there were any lingering shadows that might trespass from pretty far away. Most importantly for Kyoya, it was quiet and devoid of people. Nothing but the sound of the waves and the wind brushing through the shrubs far behind him. 

He didn’t like the beach, even when it was quiet. In fact, there were a lot of things that he didn’t like, and an even longer list of things he was indifferent about. Then, there was a very short list of things he loved. He would feel indifferent about the beach if it weren’t for the fishy smell of some beaches or the sand that was a bit too abrasive against his skin. The sand was probably Kyoya’s least favorite part because it gets everywhere; into your shoes, hair, and in other places that Kyoya won’t mention. He also wasn’t a fan of swimming either. There really wasn’t much about the beach that he cared for. 

The thing he did like was the sound. The crashing and rolling of the waves. The way one wave overlapped with others. Kyoya even liked the way it sounded when the water reached as far as it could onto land and started to seep into the still hot sand. It helped drown out everything else until there were waves inside your mind instead of thoughts. Kyoya didn’t get to have the privilege of emptying his mind on the shore normally. Maybe he could benefit from it. Sometimes his thoughts did get too loud or his head filled with too many thoughts, plans, and memories. If he could lay them to rest on the shore and leave them there, he might be happier. Unfortunately, he knows when he leaves, he’ll be carrying all of what he emptied from his mind back up to the house with him.

Despite his constantly buzzing mind and his distaste of the beach, he did have fun earlier that day. The host club had revisited the private beach that Kyoya’s family owned except this time they didn’t bring any guests of the host club. It was strictly a vacation without any work. The club members weren’t about to complain. Not with how hard Mori was studying with his pre-law program, Hani with his study of martial arts, and Haruhi and the twins starting on their last year of high school. Kyoya and Tamaki were lucky having just graduated and had way too much time on their hands. Time only to sit and wait for the start of their first semester at university. 

Kyoya was relieved to spend time with his friends alone. It wasn’t a feeling he had often. Especially with this group, he always had to find ways to raise funds for the club. Otherwise, it would sink. A lot of times it meant sacrificing opportunities where they could be alone together. Kyoya wished he could have had that time in high school back so he could spend it wisely. It made him sigh taking in a huge breath of the salty air. There’s no going back. No going back to high school and with what Kyoya was doing, no going back to the way things were for his family. Kyoya’s plan was in action, and once the results start becoming tangible, there might be hell to pay. He was going to burn bridges and use them to light the way forward. 

He really wished for a fire then. He was starting to get cold. He didn’t partake in dinner and he was sure his body was struggling to keep his temperature at a sufficient level. It had problems with that anyways. His low blood pressure caused poor circulation and kept his hands and feet cold. It was something he was used to. The cold water and the wind was  _ not  _ something he was used to. When he went to move, his body jerked and shook hard enough to draw his attention. He was shivering quite a bit. He hadn’t noticed.

He turned around to go back to the house when he saw a familiar figure making his way down to the beach. Kaoru was slowly coming into focus and becoming more distinct, not fading into the dark background. He was wearing his swim trunks, still. The loud pattern on them very much visible in the near darkness. Kyoya wouldn’t normally give advice on fashion. It wasn’t his area of expertise. However, if anyone else were to consider buying those swim trunks, Kyoya would kindly tell them to go the other direction and avoid them at all costs. The pair Kaoru had on dried hours ago and Kyoya thought it would be uncomfortable to stay in them. Apparently, Kaoru didn’t think so. 

As he approached, Kyoya could see he was wearing a dark pull-over sweatshirt and clips to hold his hair out of his face. Kyoya’s brain supplied a bunch of adjectives describing how cute the younger Hitachiin was, but he pushed them away.

“Hey.” Kaoru greeted.

Kyoya nodded. He was hoping Kaoru couldn’t see him shaking.

Kaoru went to stand next to him looking out as Kyoya was before. Kyoya decided to stay and be with Kaoru. He knew Kaoru was feeling put out by him. They hadn’t seen each other since the graduation party. Even then, Kaoru and Kyoya stayed away from each other. They didn’t FaceTime or text either. The small ‘ _ Hey _ ’ Kaoru said was the first time Kyoya had heard anything from him directly. It made Kyoya’s chest ache. He missed Kaoru more than he thought. It was almost pathetic how much he craved Kaoru’s presence and how much he wanted his attention. It was childish and Kyoya needed to repress it. Kaoru had his own life and troubles, Kyoya didn’t need to add to it and take up his free time.

Kyoya turned to face the waves again. There was nothing else said between them. They both stared off into the distance as the tide started to come back in. The water was slowly starting to become deeper and pass farther and farther onto land. 

Kyoya could feel his fingers brushing against the back of Kaoru’s hand. The tiny movement was breathtaking. He had been starved for Kaoru’s touch and it showed. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling. He pressed the back of his hand against Kaoru’s allowing their fingers to intertwine loosely. Kyoya was shocked at how grounding Kaoru’s touch was for him. 

“Your hand is cold,” Kaoru said.

“Your hand is warm.”

Kaoru chortled. Kyoya could barely hear it over the sound of the ocean.

“And you’re shivering,” Kaoru pointed out.

Damn it.

Kyoya shrugged and looked at Kaoru for a moment. “It’s cold out here.”

Kaoru didn’t seem amused. He took his hand from Kyoya’s and fixed their position so that they were actually holding hands. He then brought Kyoya hand with his up to his mouth and kissed the back of Kyoya’s hand. It was just hard enough for Kyoya to feel it, enough for sparks to fly. Kyoya’s chest ached even more. 

Kaoru cupped Kyoya’s hand and began blowing warm air over his fingers. Kaoru rubbed on his hand over his fingers to create some more heat.

“I’ll keep you warm.” Kaoru’s lips quirked up into a half smile.

Kyoya had a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him he really didn’t deserve Kaoru and he did partially believe it. 

“You’ll have to do more than that to warm me up.”

Kyoya was challenging Kaoru. He made it clear in his voice yet kept the options open so Kaoru could take the reigns. Kyoya wasn’t planning on doing anything serious tonight. He just wanted to see what Kaoru would say or do. 

Kaoru continued warming the hand he had between his. He appeared thoughtful and Kyoya let him have the time to think it over. To fill the empty room in his head where doubts and nervousness started rushing in concerning Kaoru, Kyoya began counting the waves that crashed into his legs. Worryingly, the tide had already brought the water just above Kyoya’s knees. The bottoms of his shorts were wet and the pull back out into the ocean was getting stronger. If Kaoru didn’t say anything soon, Kyoya would have to back out and signal their retreat to the house.

“Let’s go back inside.” Kaoru finally decided. His lips were on Kyoya’s hand as he said it and his eyes were still focused on the horizon where the dark ocean met the dark sky.

The two left the cold water. Kaoru, being shorter than Kyoya, had wet swim trunks again. At least, they were wet a little farther up from his knee than Kyoya’s shorts. They slowed their retreat once their feet found the dry sand closer to the end of the beach. The sand was still warm from the sun and Kyoya’s cold feet enjoyed the warmth. They lazily made their way to the wooden walkway that led to the back of the Ootori villa. 

The pathway then became stone once they reached the backyard. There was a small station to the left with an outdoor shower and a faucet lower to the ground just for rinsing feet. The water that came out of the faucet was warm like the sand as they took turns rinsing the sand off their feet and ankles.

Kyoya opened the sliding door into the den where the host club decided to crash for the night. Hani-senpai was on his phone and the light from the screen was the only thing that lit up the room. Mori-senpai sat next to him on the loveseat with his head perched on his hand, obviously close to drifting off to sleep. When Kyoya and Kaoru walked by, he gave the two a curious look as they approached the group together. He nodded to them and set a gentle hand on Hani’s shoulder.

“Mitsukuni.” He rumbled.

Hani stretched and yawned much like a child. He got up and shuffled to his room with Mori trailing after him.

The other three in the room were together on the sofa sectional completely asleep. Haruhi was on one end curled into a ball and facing the back of the sofa while Hikaru was on the other end sprawled out as usual. Tamaki was on the floor piled on top of a bunch of pillows right next to where Haruhi was sleeping. Kyoya sighed. All the pillows would have to be cleaned since Tamaki decided to use them as a bed on the dirty floor.

Kyoya looked to Kaoru who paused at the doorway on the other side of the room. He examined the trio asleep on the sofa. Kyoya knew he was focusing on Hikaru.

“You can stay here.” Kyoya offered quietly as he met with Kaoru at the doorway.

Kaoru shook his head and pushed on Kyoya’s lower back to keep him moving. “I shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because there’s going to come a day when we’re not going to be together.” Kaoru explained at a more normal volume once they were further down the hallway.  “Hikaru fell asleep without me just fine. I should be able to do the same without him.”

“I don’t think you should be pushing yourself out of your comfort zone. Just because Hikaru did so, doesn’t mean you have to as well.”

“I know,” Kaoru fluttered his eyelashes dramatically.

Kyoya pinched his arm. “I’m going to my room. It’s up to you if you want to come with me or not.”

Kaoru pouted, “I’m coming with you. I made up my mind ages ago.”

“I can’t read your mind, Kaoru.” 

He saw Kaoru roll his eyes in the most overdone way possible. All the way to Kyoya’s room, Kaoru kept mocking him. ‘ _ I can’t read you mind. I might be a smart ass but not a psychic. On any other day, I would. Today I decided not to because I wanted to piss you off. _ ’ Once in the room, Kyoya shut the door after Kaoru entered and shoved him into it. Kyoya forced his expression into a look of cold anger when his face wanted to split into a wicked grin. Karou was taken a bit off guard as Kyoya crowded in. The thing was, Kyoya was a huge tease. There had been enough similar occurrences happening (maybe none as intense as this scene) that Kaoru had grown immune to Kyoya’s tactics to fluster him. Instead, after the initial shock wore off, Kaoru schooled his expression to a look of boredom. 

“What is this, some romance manga? And  _ I’m  _ the shy and giggly schoolgirl?” 

Kyoya laughed when he couldn't hide his mirth. He shook his head, “You can be whatever you want to be. Doesn’t have to be a set character type.”

Kyoya left Kaoru leaning against the door and unbuttoned his shirt. His back was to Kaoru as he pulled it off his shoulders and threw it to his laundry basket. When Kyoya glanced behind him, Kaoru's eyes lowered to the floor and a bright blush across his cheeks.  _ Got you _ .

It wasn’t the first time Kaoru had seen Kyoya half naked. Kyoya suspected the setting and circumstances had led Kaoru’s mind into the gutter.

“Are you going to sleep in your swim trunks?” Kyoya asked innocently.

Instantly, Kaoru was out of the room to go grab his night clothes. It gave Kyoya time to take off his pants and put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He sat on the end of his bed and waited on Kaoru. He checked his emails while he was waiting for anything important. He did the same with his messages, looking for anything from his father. Thankfully, he had no important emails and nothing from his father. When Kaoru snuck back into Kyoya’s room, Kyoya was surprised to see he had a t-shirt and boxers on, nothing else. He was being pretty courageous in Kyoya’s opinion. He shut the door behind him quietly and sauntered to Kyoya. Kaoru got between his legs and put his hands on his shoulders. Kyoya tossed his phone to the side keeping his eyes level with Kaoru’s chest. Kaoru in turn began rubbing Kyoya’s upper arms and shoulders, simply letting his hands fall from the angle of Kyoya’s shoulder down the side of his arm only to drag them back up again. 

Kyoya brought his hands to Kaoru’s hips. He played with the hem of Kaoru’s T-shirt before pushing his hands up Kaoru’s back. Kaoru hissed and tensed up.

“I’m sorry. Do you mind?”

“No, no.” Kaoru gritted. “It’s just your hands are so damn cold.”

Kyoya hummed letting his hands roam the expanse of Kaoru’s back. Kyoya could feel the goosebumps on his flesh from his cold hands. He could feel the small processes of his spine, his ribs, and the tips of his hips. Kyoya buried his face in Kaoru’s chest and wrapped his arms around tighter. He took a deep breath. Kaoru’s shirt smelled like fresh laundry, though Kyoya could smell the faint hints of Kaoru’s cologne and the ocean. 

Kaoru wrapped his arms loosely around Kyoya’s neck letting them rest on his shoulders, his head on top of Kyoya’s. “I’m tired of the silence. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Kyoya breathed.

The weight of his tone was not intended. He hadn’t wanted to sound so lost and so tired. It sounded too dramatic, erring on the side of what Tamaki might do for client. However, Kyoya was honestly letting his emotions color his voice. What he said took a weight off his shoulders. His chest didn’t seem so burdened anymore since Kaoru was thinking the same thing; they couldn’t stay away any longer. It was immensely relieving to hear Kaoru say he wanted to pull closer. 

.

.

.

.

Kaoru was melting. It was hard trying to keep his messy emotions contained and the longer Kyoya and Kaoru kept each other away, the more intense the emotions grew. Then, hearing Kyoya agree with him, it made Kaoru knees wobble. He had so many thoughts rising to the surface. He was scared, anxious, worried even though he shouldn’t be. It was hard trying to shrug off the bad habits he had. He was so vulnerable that the slightest rejection would send him toppling, a relatively new thing. It scared him to lack a person with the same understanding of him that Hikaru had, or did have until Kaoru faced his feelings for Kyoya. Kaoru had put his feelings, while at his most vulnerable, on the line for the possibility of being with Kyoya. Kyoya could have easily tore him down with his words. Hikaru wouldn’t have been able to help Kaoru through that rejection, he was sure. It was the residual anxiety permeating his limbs that caused him to feel worried even after the relief.

Kaoru had a problem with dependency and he needed to hold his own. It was unimaginably frustrating to have the desire to do something on your own but to have your own anxieties come bearing down on you. Kaoru was a restless busybody under normal circumstances. However, in a lot of cases he was held back to only doing what he and Hiakru could do together. He wanted to scream in exasperation from the helplessness he felt despite the situation being mostly in his control. His own worst enemy was himself. His problems were all in his head and he was simply worrying too much. He alone had the power to do what he wanted in life and not just blame it on others, especially on his relationship with Hikaru. No one was trying to stop him. Yet, he just couldn’t.

It was so overwhelming thinking about Kyoya and his’ future. When he did, his lungs couldn’t get in enough air, his throat was horribly tight, and his limbs felt weak and shaky. When he had days when all he could think about were those possible bad endings to his own story, when he believed he was pulling apart from the seams, no one noticed. Hikaru would pick up on it somewhat, but he wasn’t the one used to observing and monitoring his twin brother’s emotions. It was always Kaoru doing it for Hikaru, never the other way around.  And on top of all that, this internal struggle occuring inside of Kaoru was not only costing himself, but Kyoya as well and it wasn’t fair to him.

Kaoru fell to his knees unable to stand how shaky they were. He put his arms around Kyoya, not content with draping his arms over his shoulders. He needed to hug Kyoya to let him know how much he meant to Kaoru. So Kaoru squeezed hard and buried his face into Kyoya’s chest. 

“I’m sorry for making you wait,” Kaoru’s voice was muffled.

He leaned his head back to gaze at Kyoya. He had his eyes closed and his mouth dipped down in a very poorly concealed frown.

“Don’t apologize.” Kyoya said. “I could be at fault just as easily .”

“We could have been out to our friends a while ago. I know they won’t care. It was me who was holding us back .”

“I’m not going to fault you for waiting to come out until you’re completely ready.”

Kaoru sighed and buried his face back into Kyoya’s chest. He then copied Kyoya and put his hands up Kyoya's shirt. His skin was much too cool against Kaoru’s warm fingertips. “Do you mind?”

“No,” Kyoya’s voice became deeper.

Kaoru explored the skin underneath his hands and admiring how soft and smooth it was. He mimicked Kyoya’s movements from earlier. Though, Kaoru didn’t keep at it for long. He felt restless and wanted more. To be tempted so many times for so long had left him ravenous for more. Kyoya learned to push every one of Kaoru’s buttons . He wound Kaoru up and kept him like that. It pissed Kaoru off. But he couldn’t lie, he liked it.

The only thing stopping Kaoru from not caring was the plan for the next day. The whole gang was heading out to do ‘fun activities’ (according to Tamaki) in town and in the water. They were going to need plenty of rest to just half-ass their enjoyment and more energy to do the activities. Kaoru wasn’t sure how he was going to quiet his mind for the night. Not when he was going to be sleeping next to Kyoya.

His hands on Kyoya’s back stilled for too long. Kyoya gently took them from his shirt and held them. “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m not going to be able to sleep.” Kaoru answered honestly. 

“Is it because I’m not Hikaru?”

Kaoru snorted. It sounded too harsh for the moment so Kaoru cleared his throat and softened his voice, “No, it’s because . . .”

How was he supposed to say he was wound up? He was full of adrenaline from the nerves and the effect Kyoya had on him, and he was going to have to wait for it to wear off. It might take a few hours before his heart stops rushing through every beat.

Kyoya gave him a look and Kaoru knew that he knew. It wasn’t hard to tell. The blush was so hot on Kaoru’s cheeks and he couldn't hold a steady gaze with Kyoya.

“We need to sleep. There’s a lot going on tomorrow.” Kaoru got off his knees and started pulling out his hair clips. “It’s nothing, really.”

Kyoya didn’t say anything. He had his stupid smirk on his face which made Kaoru all the more frustrated. Of course, Kyoya would want him to spell it out and get Kaoru embarrassed. He probably would get off on it, the bastard. Kaoru went to the left side of the bed and dropped the clips onto the side table. He looked to Kyoya pulling the comforter and bed sheets back. Kyoya didn’t move, only turned to watch Kaoru with the same smirk.

Kaoru climbed into the covers and took one of the two pillows. “Aren’t you coming?”

Kyoya nodded and went around to the other side. He pulled his glasses off and put them on the table. It was uncommon for Kyoya to be seen without his glasses. Afterall, he was essentially blind as a bat. An unfortunate trait he and Yuuichi had taken after their father. Kaoru had seen Kyoya without his glasses maybe five times since he’s met him. Until recently, he hadn’t realized how they covered up Kyoya’s features. In a similar way that Haruhi had hid behind her thick-framed glasses, Kyoya somehow did as well with his thin, wiry ones. He had very beautiful eyes. It wasn’t something that was completely lost over Kaoru, he had always liked Kyoya’s eyes. Yet, the glasses framed them in and concealed a lot of the minute details from the small crinkles around his eyes when he did decide to smile to the faint freckles. 

Kaoru took in the differences of Kyoya with and without glasses like sponge in water. It was gratifying to be seeing Kyoya like this. To see such an integral part of him, or at least integral to those who knew ‘public’ Kyoya, shed and put away. It was a barrier Kyoya used expertly and to have it taken off made the moment feel intimate and comfortable. Kyoya kept his eyes downcast when he grabbed the covers off his side of the bed and got in. Kaoru memorized the way eyelashes fanned over his cheekbones. Another wave of self-consciousness rolled over him so suddenly, realizing he was staring too hard.

He sank into the soft mattress and pulled the sheet up higher over his face. Kaoru was trying to hide his face because if Kyoya saw it, he’d be able to read Kaoru’s every thought and feeling in that moment. God, he wanted more, but they had time and plenty of it. Why does he have to rush through it? Isn’t  _ he _ supposed to be the patient twin?

Kaoru rolled to face the wall, away from Kyoya. He closed his eyes and told his brain to stop thinking. Maybe he could get through the night sans crisis. It would be easier if Kyoya wasn’t Kyoya. Of course, as soon as Kaoru’s body relaxed a bit, he sensed Kyoya shifting in the bed. It made him grit his teeth. He waited for what Kyoya was about to do. 

With the slightest of graze, Kyoya’s still cold fingers brushed the back of his neck. He sucked in a short, quick breath of air at the contact. In contrast to Kyoya’s fingers, Kaoru’s skin rose in temperature. Especially, his face and ears felt blistering hot to him. He was also imagining the nape of his neck flushing under Kyoya’s touch. When did he become like this? Kaoru was good at hiding his reactions for the most part. However, that wasn’t the point. Why was he reacting so strongly? Why did Kyoya’s simple touches make goosebumps rise and his skin heat? It was never that way with anyone else before. While his experience was close to none, what he did have was a sharp contrast to how Kyoya made him react.

“Are you okay?” Kyoya mumbled.

Kaoru bit his lip. He was ruining this time with Kyoya. After this summer, they weren’t going to be able to hang out as they used to. It was going to be Kaoru in high school, Kyoya in university, and no time between them. If Kaoru decides to take the study abroad opportunity like Hikaru and Haruhi were planning to do, it would put physical distance between them. Kaoru told himself to relax and to enjoy being so close to Kyoya while he could.

“Yeah,” Kaoru rolled over to face Kyoya. “It’s . . . hard for me to explain and not be embarrassed.”

Kaoru saw the lazy grin on Kyoya’s face, but it made him look more tired than devilish. “You don’t need to be embarrassed around me.”

Kaoru curled up tighter bringing his knees to his chest. “I know. It’s just new and scary.”

Kyoya was worried. Kaoru saw the line appearing between Kyoya’s eyebrows and a quick downwards twitch of his lips. 

“Scary?”

“Like good scary.” Kaoru explained. “Like going down the tallest roller coaster at a theme park. It’s mostly nerves, butterflies in my stomach.”

Kyoya sat for a moment and Kaoru watched as he absorbed the words. Kaoru saw many emotions flash upon his pale face, nothing really stayed in place. It was unnerving.

“Is it okay for me to touch you like this?” Kyoya asked after coming to a conclusion in his head, then demonstrated. He took his hand to Kaoru’s cheek and let outline his jaw, following down to his neck.

Kaoru had butterflies in his stomach as he described them. The answer was a sigh. “Yes.”

“I want you to tell me if there are things you don’t like. Things you don’t want me to do.” Kyoya’s voice was very serious. 

“Kyoya, there are a lot of things you could do to me and I wouldn’t care.”

Kyoya’s expression showed humor, disappointment, and disbelief. “I shouldn’t have to say this, but I’m being serious, Kaoru.”

Kaoru groaned. He grabbed the edge of his pillow and folded it over his face. “I know, but I’m being serious too.”

When Kaoru let the pillow fall, he had trouble figuring out Kyoya’s gaze. The mask Kyoya wore so often had slid back on temporarily has he worked through his thoughts.

“You mean it?”

Kaoru pursed his lips still unsure of where this was going. “Yeah.”

Kyoya had a look of suspicion. He didn’t question Kaoru further on the matter. Instead, he reached out, letting his hand fall onto Kaoru’s shoulder. He didn’t pull him in right away, only offered it if Kaoru wanted to. Kaoru unfolded himself and inched towards Kyoya, letting him pull him the rest away. The first thing that popped into Kaoru’s head when they met was how overwhelmed he was by the contact. He sank into Kyoya and hooked his fingers into his shirt. How could this be all that he wanted and more?

“Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru . . .” Kyoya whispered into his ear. “What am I going to do with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
